This invention relates to a linear guiding and driving unit, comprising a single rail track having a longitudinal axis and a longitudinal plane of symmetry containing this axis, a guide carriage disposed on the rail track symmetrically about the longitudinal plane of symmetry and guided by roller guide means symmetrical about the longitudinal plane of symmetry, cross-members disposed at the ends of the rail track and a single drive device extending between the cross-members and having a drive element movable parallel to the direction of the longitudinal axis, which drive element is in driving engagement with the guide carriage outside the longitudinal axis.